erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Mirannas
Settlements Controlled by the Republic of Mirannas *Thakathveit - Capital of the Republic *Gislitoft - Trading Post/Port Town *Kunniklif - Location of Nation's best forges *Lacyttoft - Home of Nation's best mage's college *Sigitoft - Home of the Nation's best Shipwrights Former Settlements * Government The Republic of Mirannas is ruled by a ruling council, that's usually led by a Council Head. Although the position is commonly held by a male, there are occasions (such as the current one) where the position is held by a female. Culture and religion Culture in Mirannas is diversely mixed, due to the sheer diversity of races located within the nation. As such, many different religions are also practiced. However, most of the humans there are from these northern regions, so the culture of the nation most commonly reflects that. Military The strongest feature of the Mirannas Military is its navy. Being a former pirate group, the people of Mirannas make excellent seaman, although are (wrongfully) distrusted due to the nation's pirate background. Longships are the main vessels utilized by their naval forces. Ground forces tend to use iron weapons and armor, although higher ranked soldiers have been seen using steel or even, in rarer cases, purified orichalkos. Technology The Republic of Mirannas tends to use tried and true naval technology, although it has been known to delve into magitech. Conflicts Many of the pirates that formed the original council of the Republic of Mirannas were pirates who survived the Northern Pirate Exterminations (a set of attacks by northern settlements made against pirates) that merely no longer wished to become pirates. Also, due to its pirates heritage, the Republic has had its fair share of brushes with more-than-unhappy nations, requiring the need to build a sizable fleet to defend itself. History (Will work on) The Republic of Mirannas began its history as mere pirates that patrolled the northern reaches of the continent of Eidyn, until many settlements along the northern coast rallied together, and began what became known as the Northern Pirate Exterminations. Many pirates were destroyed through this, and those that survived decided to either go into hiding or leave their chosen profession all together. Many of those that chose the latter came to a delta in the north-northwest of the continent, and, together, they decided to try to bring life to the area. They built the city that was to become known as Thakathveit. Soon, the nation began to spread. Some settlements decided to join the nation, while others attacked them, due to their history as ex-pirates, forcing the Republic of Mirannas to fight them, usually leading to the conquering (in a relative way of speaking) of the settlements in question. During this time, the Republic would grow and develop the art of naval warfare, using many weapons from arrows to catapults to ballistae on their ships. Some even have mages that used magic to fight opposing ships. Currently, the nation is in a state of isolation, trying to develop internally. Trivia *The origins of the Republic of Mirannas is loosely based on the history of a past incarnation of IceBite's Omniverse GC Race, the Delsons (former Predators turned Knights). Category:Civilizations